Keep Holding On
by Mad Mararuder Girl
Summary: Percy's gone missing and Annabeth is left wondering where and how he is. -Set at the end of The Lost Hero and before Son of Neptune. My first PJO fic and also my first SongFic. Enjoy! Avril Lavigne- Keep Holding On.


**Hello! So this is my first ever Percy Jackson fanfiction and also my first ever songfic. I really liked writing this and I have no idea why! **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan. -sigh-**

* * *

><p>It was quite inside the Athena cabin, everyone was outside enjoying the sunshine, apart from a lone girl sat on her bed looking out the window. Annabeth wrapped her arms around she self as a slight wind blew in through the half open window, her blonde her shimmered in the light and moved with the wind. "Where are you?" she asked to herself, she startling grey eyes looked like they were about to over flow with tears, but she held them back.<p>

_You're not alone_  
><em>Together we stand<em>  
><em>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<em>  
><em>When it gets cold<em>  
><em>And it feels like the end<em>  
><em>There's no place to go<em>  
><em>You know I won't give in<em>  
><em>No I won't give in.<em>

Annabeth's thoughts wandered back to when Percy was still around and safe and the most dangerous thing was finding our way out of the labyrinth alive and sane. In her mind she saw Percy and herself fighting, side by side.

_*FlashBack*_

"Percy!" I screamed as a _dracaena_ was about to swing a blow at Percy's back. He dodged it at the last minute and slashed sending the _dracaena_ into a pile of ash. I chill ran through the forest and for a moment I thought this was the end, this was where we were all going to die, but I caught Percy's eye. He grabbed my hand, just for a moment and squeezed it. 'I'm not giving in this easily!' I thought to myself. I charged, knowing Percy was by my side.

*_End FlashBack*_

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>  
><em>There's nothing you could say<em>  
><em>Nothing you could do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

"You're the one who was men't to keep me from falling. How can I make it through if you're gone?" she said her thought's out loud, her voice filling the empty cabin. "You promised to be here for me." Blueprints surrounded her bed, but the walls were coved in picture of her and Percy. Her and Thalia. Her, Percy and Grover. She picked up one of her and Percy, he had his arm around her waist and she was leaning her head against his shoulder. It was from just after they'd finely gotten together. A tear escaped and glided down her cheek landing silently on the picture, in the back of her a voice that sounded and awful lot like Aphrodite said '_you'll make it though, just hold on.' _

_So far away_  
><em>I wish you were here<em>  
><em>Before it's too late, this could all disappear<em>  
><em>Before the doors close<em>  
><em>And it comes to an end<em>  
><em>With you by my side I will fight and defend<em>  
><em>I'll fight and defend<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>

Since he'd disappeared she'd found it hard to carry on, I mean what are you men't to do when your boyfriend magically disappears and when you finally work out where he is, he's so far away. She wished he was here, he was the one who would hold her close when he was scared but would never tell anyone, the one who would go to the ends of the earth to protect her. And she would do the same for him.

*_FlashBack*_

"This could be the end, you know?" Percy said to me as stood by his side, knife ready and my shield raised. "Then if it is, I'm going out fighting." I said a smirk crossing my face. "And I'll be close behind." Percy said, Riptide held tightly in his raised arm. "As long as you're by my side, I'll fight and defend." I said, my eyes boring into his, grey mixing with green. "Fight and defend." Percy repeated.

_*End FlashBack* _

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>  
><em>There's nothing you could say<em>  
><em>Nothing you could do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

She looked out the window and watched the sea move with the currents. From a distance it looked calm, but if you got closer you'd realise the current was rushed and waves never made it to land. Poseidon was just as distressed as Annabeth, only he knew where Percy was, and he could see him. Annabeth couldn't. "I swear to the gods when I find you Seaweed Brain, I'm gonna kick you butt." She muttered to herself smiling slightly at the thought of beating him in a fight. The voice in her head came back whispering '_You will make it though, and you will have him back again soon. Just keep on holding on.' _

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
><em>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<em>  
><em>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

"Where ever you are out there, I hope you hear me when I say we're men't to be and this will all work out. Nothing is gonna change our destiny." I said, I prayed silently that Hermes or one of the other gods would let him hear that. Even if it was just a whisper in the back of his mind, as long as he knew that I was coming. "Keep holding one. We'll make it through." I whispered.

_There's nothing you could say_  
><em>Nothing you could do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! T<strong>**ell me what you think please. I know it's not great but, I really liked writing it and it's the first thing I've written in ages and it's my first ever PJO fic. So please review! **


End file.
